


The tragic story of Draco Malfoy

by L_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Therapy, defensive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_V/pseuds/L_V
Summary: After six years Draco Malfoy has finally been found.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. New leads

The tragic story of Draco Malfoy  
1\. Chapter: new lead   
It has been 6 Years that Draco Malfoy vanished. So it was surprising that than, 6 years after he went missing Misses Malfoy was sitting in front of my desk, begging me to find her son. The case wasn’t really taking seriously. A lot of Death eaters fled the country and even though it was weird that he would flee without his family it wouldn’t have been far fetched. He was always a slimy little git.   
“Miss Malfoy... as my colleagues probably already have told you beforehand, there’s nothing I can do. The case is cold now and we don’t have any leads or reason to believe that he’s been taken by force. He’s of age now and probably just fled. I’m sorry to tell you this but you have to accept the truth”, I tried to reason with her for an hour by than and it started to get on my nerves.   
“Please Mister Potter... you’re not listening! I know! I know that he’s been taken! Please believe me!”   
It seems that Misses Malfoy got frustrated as well.   
“And... I also think I know who it was... But no one wants to believe me!”   
Suspicious I raised my brow, now interested.   
“Who do you think it was?”, I asked and leaned forwards, onto the table before me.   
“Greyback... Fenrir Greyback”, she answered with determination in her voice and features.   
But that was impossible and the little interest I had in the case vanished.   
“Misses Malfoy. You probably know as well as I do that he died in the battle. You can come again when you have real evidence or indications but as long as you don’t there’s nothing I can do for you.”   
With an irritated huff she placed a stack of photos on my desk. Every one of them show Fenrir Greyback very much alive.   
Shocked, I took the Photos and looked at them more closely.   
“And why do you think that he took Malfoy?”, I asked and dug out a notepad and Draco Malfoy’s file.   
The fact that I finally took her seriously seemed to relieve Misses Malfoy and so she relaxed a bit more into the chair.   
“He always showed a sick interest in him. When he came to see my husband he would always ask weird and intimate questions about him. Even when he was still little. I tried to get as much distance as I could between them but when... you know who moved in with us he did too and... well... his interest grew and....”   
misses Malfoy fell silent and looked at her hands that were folded into her lap.   
She didn’t have to say it for me to know that something horrible happened.   
I write everything down and looked at Misses Malfoy with a deep sigh.   
“Okay... I‘ll take on the case and I promis to take it seriously. I’ll talk to some people and with your photos as prove that Greyback is still alive we’ll be able to search for him. Let me make it clear, that I can’t promise anything and because he’s gone for so Lang there is the chance that he maybe won’t be alive anymore. But I’m sure you know that already.”   
Pained the woman nodded and thanked me profoundly as I saw her off.   
With this new evidence and the possible lead I had something to work with. Now I just had to start further investigations and talk with the higher ups which brought with it the biggest problem.   
Most Aurors were more than happy when Death Eaters just vanished and they didn’t have to deal with them anymore.   
That‘s why a lot of death eaters murder cases weren‘t even investigated properly.   
With a deep sigh I packed my things and made my way to my boss’s Miss Daisy‘s office. She was known for her fair treatment but also for her hatred towards Death eaters, after her whole family was killed by one.   
I could imagine that she won‘t be happy about this new case. The prospect of arresting Greyback was the only hope I had for her to accept and prioritize the case.   
My knock was met by a sweet voice inviting me in.   
Miss Daisy was a sweet, middleaged woman with a strange obsession with green, always had that gentle smile on her face.   
“Good afternoon Mister Potter, what do I owe this pleasure to?”, she asked and pushed her reading glasses from her nose into her hair.   
“We have a new case... well... not new but it has new leads. Misses Malfoy was here again”, I told her while giving her all the new evidence and the report about Misses Malfoy’s suspicions.   
Mrs. Malfoy came by once or twice a month to get the aurors to continue investigating Draco’s case.   
Miss Daisy rolled her eyes, which was atypical for her.   
But nonetheless she read through all the files and looked at the photos. The further she went through the new information the further her eyebrows furrowed.   
She seemed to be thinking for a while, before she nodded and stood up.   
“We’re going to prioritize this. If we can get this monster and maybe finde the boy this would be quite the breakthrough.”, she agreed and started to build a small team that would investigate the case exclusively.   
We all knew that the ground of our investigations was shaky and that we didn’t have much to go off of but we would try to find that bastard and maybe even solve Draco’s case.  
This would finally set his mother at peace.   
And even though he was probably dead, there was still this small chance... that and the possibility for Grayback to escape made us work trough night and day for six months...   
until we found them.


	2. The find

The state we found him in was horrifying.   
He was cowering on the floor in the corner of a dark room without windows or furniture. Fully naked and covered with bruises.   
On the outside of the door to the room were numerous locks so he was probably locked in there most of the time.   
But that wasn’t even the most horrifying thing... the most horrifying thing was that despite the fact that he was really malnourished he had a huge bump on his belly, almost as if he was pregnant. He hugged it like his life depended on it and was frantic as soon as we opened the door.   
He yelled at us and kept telling us to not come near him, pressing himself more and more into the corner.   
As we slowly came nearer he started crying, screaming at us to stay away, terrified, panicked.   
The room stank of all kinds of different body fluids and we just wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible.   
As one of the Aurors tried to pull him out of the room he scratched, bit and kicked him until he let go.  
He wouldn’t let anybody come near him so we retreated to discuss our next moves. Draco was really traumatized already so we didn’t want to make it worse. I volunteered to try it again with the hope that he still remembered me.   
The others waited outside, out of view but near enough to step in, in case something happened.   
To not seem like a threat I sat in the middle of the room, giving Draco enough space while still being relatively near.   
“Hey Malfoy, still remember me? It’s me, Harry. You know? Harry Potter?”   
I waited for awhile, he seemed to be thinking.   
Hesitant he raised his head to look at me, his eyes were pinched because of the light.   
He seemed to recognize me but was really suspicious of me still.   
“Is it really you...?”, he asked and didn’t really believe me as it seemed.   
“Yes and I can prove it. Something no one else knows. Remember when we were supposed to have the Duell in the trophy room first year? But you never showed up and informed Finch instead?”, I asked and he seemed to think, but didn’t entirely believe me.   
“When you come with me I can tell you a lot of things only I could know about you so that you can believe me. But we should get out of here quickly. Give you something to eat and drink. You’re hungry, aren’t you?”   
Again he seemed to think, before he hesitantly nodded. He didn’t stand up, probably because he couldn’t.   
A colleague of mine gave me a blanket to wrap around him.   
“I’ll come to you and I’ll wrap you in the blanked. Afterwards I will help you up and get you checked in a hospital, okay? I’ll stay with you so you don’t have to be scared.”, I assured him, before I slowly approached him and wrapped him up tightly into the blanket. He was shaking from the cold and fear and as I gave him the chance to lean on me he took it and laid his head on my shoulder, extremely exhausted and cold.   
To comfort and to warm him I wrapped my Arm around his shoulder as I learned in my Aurortraining.   
Slowly I helped him to stand up and supported him to stand upright as much as I could. He wouldn’t let anybody else touch him so I had to hold him up on my own.   
I carried him out of the house and to the Mediwitches on site.   
As they performed all kinds of diagnoses and healing charms I stayed by his side and looked at his belly worriedly.   
“What’s wrong with his belly?”, I asked them and they looked at me as if I was dumb.   
“He’s pregnant. With the help of certain potions even Wizards can carry children.”, one of them explained. I looked at her in awe, this was entirely new information for me and even more worrying.  
Draco let the Mediwitches use their magic everywhere on his body except his belly. He would always curl into himself defensively and turn away from them. The witches tried to reason with him but nothing changed his mind so they left it alone for now.   
I stayed with him the whole time and accompanied him to The hospital. He was kept away from the public for now because a lot of people still had a grudge against him. We didn’t want to risk him getting hurt even more.   
I could stay by his side while he got checked out and treated more thoroughly now. Thankfully he had no major injuries except for five deep, claw like gashes in his back. Obviously Greyback’s doing. Because the injury stems from a werewolf they took their time to heal and couldn’t be healed by magic alone.   
As the Mediwitches and wizards left and Malfoy and I were alone with him laying on the bed and me sitting beside it he visibly had troubles keeping his eyes open.   
“You can sleep if you want. I’ll stay here by your side. You’re save now!”, I assured him and took his hand.   
Thankful he smiled at me and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
